Missing Pieces
by Dark Huntress
Summary: Jacob please, oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, oh please, God, Jacob. Please, no, I’m sorry, sorry. Forgive me, Jacob. Warning: extremely sad story, many extremes are in here


**A/N:** I hope you guys like it, I fear, however, that you will not.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and original plot belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer, because if Edward or Jacob were mine, I'd keep them. (Evil laughter) So anyways, on with the story!

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy/slight Humor/slight Romance

**Summary: **Jacob please, oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, oh please, God, Jacob. Please, no, I'm sorry, sorry. Forgive me, Jacob.

**Attention:** Ok guys, this story is going to have a controversial appeal to everyone. I know some of you are not going to like it because of the way it turns out, and some of you are going to disagree with what happens. But she did choose the vampires, and Edward is the most important thing in her world. So sorry, live with it. I'm not about to deal with flamers who don't like what happens in my story. Now if you have constructive criticism, then by all means, tell me, I'll never turn that down.

**Missing Pieces  
**_by: Dark Huntress_

_I tried to scream, to get their attention, though I'm not sure it would have made any difference either way. They were too intent on ripping the other to shreds, of destroying the other because of a stupid, outdated, prejudice. Why couldn't they see passed that? Didn't they know that the reason I had fallen in love with each one of them was because they resembled one another? In my heart, I knew, if they could get passed this stupid feeling towards another (and they didn't fight over me) they could have been the very best of friends._

_But no, here they were, tearing each other apart, breaking me apart with each snarl and cut of flesh. Did they not see how it destroyed me to see them? Why wouldn't they listen? Please stop, I can't take it anymore, I can't. I can't stand to see either one of them hurt, it hurts too much. Where were the others, couldn't they stop them? Please!_

Jerking upright, I breathed deeply through my nose, wiping away the sweat that had formed on my forehead. I hated those dreams, the ones where the two I loved most were fighting. It hurt more than anything, more than when Edward had left me. Boy, that was saying something.

"Bella?" a voice called, causing me to look swiftly to my side where one character of my dream sat, his golden eyes concerned.

"I'm fine, Edward, just a bad dream," I said, once more swiping my hair out of my face while trying to steady my breathing.

"What about?" he pressed, I sighed in thanks as his cold hand touched my heated forehead, relieving me of some of the tension.

"Not much," I told him, this was definitely something he didn't need to know about, he'd just blow it way out of proportion.

"Was it about the killing again?" he questioned, he repositioned himself so he looked me straight in the eyes, I hated when he did that, it made it so hard to lie.

"Yeah," I lied, quickly looking away, hoping he thought it from the remembrance of the false dream rather than from my falsehood.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized, quickly I found myself against his stone chest, and I relished in the sweet scent that was him.

Closing my eyes, I thought about my life just a few short weeks ago, when the great battle took place. It had been horrid, not knowing what was happening, and feeling horrible, yet relieved, knowing that Edward was with me rather than fighting with his family. And then Victoria had come, and the fear that had followed, I didn't want to relive. But then afterwards, when the Volturi showed, when the murdered that poor girl.

I let out a sob.

Edward's grip tightened, his arms encircling me closer to his body as I tried to hide from reality per usual. I really needed to grow up, but somehow, seeing the ones I love fighting for their lives against equally impressive super strength beings tends to make me emotional.

"I'm fine Edward, really," I assured, sitting up from his hug and pecking his lips before getting up to gather my things and change.

"Will you be alright?" he asked, rolling my eyes, I tried to hide the uneasiness behind my answer, I didn't want to think about that part of the day.

"Yeah, of course," I said before quickly exiting my room to make a made dash to the bathroom, there was no way that I was going to be able to lie my way through that.

I hated when Edward left, it was torture. I knew he was coming back, but that didn't stop the little voice in the back of my mind from saying otherwise. At least however, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would be there with me while the guys were out hunting.

Pulling on my blue sweater and a pair of jeans, I exited the bathroom and made my way downstairs where I knew Edward would now be. Charlie was out fishing, it was Saturday, and we had now where to be for a few hours. It was nice to imagine during these rare occasions that we were a normal couple. It was nice to believe that this was our home, that there were no obstacles standing between us, that we could be together without any fuss.

Sitting down at the table, I ate the proffered bowl of cereal, smiling largely as I watched my boyfriend move around the kitchen. Even though he couldn't eat it, or he could, but rather not have to eat stuff resembling dirt, he always seemed to be able to pick the exact thing I was craving. If I didn't know better, I would swear he could read my mind.

"You ready to go?" he asked, I nodded my head in reply, jumping up and rushing over to the coatrack to grab my light jacket.

Walking out the door, I turned to lock it, before jogging out to his Volvo, the rain falling heavier than normal. Looking up into the gray mass, I scrunched up my face, something was off. It always rained in Forks, always, but never did it feel so heavy. Everything was heavy with something, some unknown tension permitting every object around me. It was suffocating, almost to a point I felt myself start to choke.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, I turned to him then, I looked at his face to see if he saw it too, but by his expression, I would say he didn't.

Shaking off the feeling, I got in, mentally laughing at my own foolishness. How could I be so dumb sometimes? It was just rain, just simple rain that fell every day in Forks. There was nothing new or strange about it, just something that I should have been used to after all this time. Apparently not.

As per usual Edward drove like a maniac, and I prayed that the ride would be over before I threw up my breakfast all over his nice car. Vampire or not, this was insane.

The house looked the same as always, beautiful and majestic. It felt like I was coming home after a long and far trip. My heart fluttered just at the thought of being in it once again, I always felt so much better here than at Charlie's.

"Bella!" Alice called, smiling I jumped out of car and embraced the pouncing vampire, the air I had once had now whooshing out of me.

"Alice, let her breath, I would rather keep her if you don't mind," Edward said, coming around his car to stand next to us, smirking at his sister.

"Oh, alright," she replied, her melodic laugh filling the clearing, a few birds chirped in a jealous fit at the beautiful sound. "Come on, Bella, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Somehow our versions of fun never seem to be the same," I replied, grumbling all the way as she nearly yanked me off of my feet.

"Oh, and by the way Edward, the others are all ready to go," Alice called as she pulled me securely into the house, Edward having to jog at a human pace to keep up with us.

I halfheartedly waved at the others who stood in the living room as Alice tugged me up the grand staircase. The others returned it, smiling at the look upon my face and the one on Alice's. Oh why did they so enjoy my torture!

"Wait a minute Alice," Edward called grabbing onto my free hand, I felt myself abruptly stop and my body stretch as the two fought for my attention.

"Oh come on Edward, you've been with her all morning!" Alice complained tugging just slightly as once again my lungs released my lovely oxygen.

"Yes, but she's my girlfriend, so therefore I have more right to her," Edward returned, neither seemed to being attention a bit to my situation.

"Nuh uh, I'm her best friend, so therefore I have more right. Chicks before dicks, right Bella?" Alice said, and since I was incapable of answering she did so for me. "Right."

"That's dumb Alice, come on, you'll get her all day," my boyfriend complained, his beautiful tawny eyes were now glaring.

"Which starts right now!" she shouted, their voices were slowly rising and rising, hurting my ears. The others offered no assistance, apparently they found this quite funny.

"Guys!" I hollered, pulling uselessly on my poor arms, I don't think I've ever been the rope in a vampire tug of war before.

"What?" they both shouted, causing me to slightly jump, or as best I could since there wasn't much room for movement in my situation.

"Um, human here," I stated, gaining their attention to the fact that they were both pulling on me, both immediately dropped my hands. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Bella, but if Edward wasn't such an insufferable...," Alice complained, pointing her finger in her brother's face, glaring with all her might.

"Its alright, Alice, Edward's leaving soon, let me just say goodbye ok?" I tried to pacify, which made Alice mad and Edward ecstatic.

As we walked into the living room, Edward's arm over my shoulders, and Alice sulking behind us, I could have swore I saw Edward stick his tongue out at his angry sibling. Now why did I always want a sister or brother again?

"You ready Edward?" Carlisle asked, and his son nodded, a smile crossing his face causing my knees to go weak at the small sight of a dimple on his right cheek. "Alright, we'll be back later tonight."

Carlisle turned to his pretty wife and leaned down to peck her on the cheek before walking out of the house. Jasper and Emmett did similar motions before running outside, pushing each other good naturedly. Always being one for show, Edward kissed me with as much feeling as he could handle. By the end of it I was sure they were going to have call Carlisle back in for my heart.

He laughed loudly before pressing his cold lips to my warm nose, and then joined his male family outside. Shaking my head I turned back to what I considered my true family, grins on all of their faces. Even Alice had one, so I figured I was forgiven for my betrayal.

Taking my hand once more, we made our way upstairs to her and Jasper's room. Like usual it was very stylish, organized, the bed being perfectly made. I mean why wouldn't it, they didn't need it to sleep on. But then again, why would they need a bed anyways? It wouldn't be for show like the kitchen, I mean you don't just invite anyone into your bedroom. So obviously those that were would already know, so why would they need one?

Oh.

Blushing, I tried to hide it from Alice, which didn't apparently work since she gave me this really weird look. Shrugging and chuckling, I tried to pretend it never happened, sitting down comfortably on said bed and smiling cheekily. That is, until I remembered my earlier thought and jumped up quickly. Another blush from me, a strange look from Alice, and all around weirdness.

Great.

Sighing as the first onslaught of clothes hit my head, I quickly pulled them on, hoping the afternoon would pass quickly. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Alice, because really, I considered her my closest friend next to Jacob, but it was her enthusiasm in things I disliked that irritated me at some points. For example, right this moment.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked, glaring at the offending mini-skirt that smacked me square in the forehead, stupid.

"Yes," she replied, glancing at me before turning back to her closet. "Besides, you look stunning, so stop complaining."

"You do realize that I'm taller than you, so everything is going to be extremely short," I continued, knowing that this skirt would hardly cover what my mother gave me.

"Nonsense, you have the legs for it," she commented, and even if that was true, I wasn't so sure everyone would like to see other things coming out.

The day passed in a blur, Esme interrupted once to see how we were coming, laughing at the pained expression I gave her. She was of no help, I couldn't believe she abandoned me like that.

Sighing, I flipped through the channels as evening set in, I was anxious for their return, to see Edward once again. I could already feel the nerves going into overdrive, the hyperventilating starting to set in. I feared so much that he would leave again, coming to his senses about the whole thing.

"We're back!" a voice called out, and I nearly squealed in delight, jumping up from the couch I raced into the foyer to meet them.

Of course I was the last to arrive, Alice was already on top of Jasper, laughing as he spun her around in an uncharacteristic display. Her dark locks swivelled back and forth, slapping her face gently. She looked so tiny, next to him, almost as if a child and her father, if it wasn't for the kiss they were sharing.

Esme was calmly wrapped in Carlisle's arms, chuckling at the sight of her daughter and son. Alice never ceased to amuse any of us, always full of life and ready to share it with all of us. Rosalie seemed to silently agree as she stood stoically by Emmett's side, only gently touching the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, thoroughly confused on why my vampire wasn't amongst the mass in front of me, he wasn't hurt was he?

"Don't worry Bella, Edward just went to find some more food, he said he needed more, something about you pushing your luck," Emmett said, and I blushed deeply, recalling too well our heavy make out sessions in my room at Charlie's.

Dejectedly I followed the others into the living room, sitting myself down on the chair and watching the family interact. This was my family, the one I was going to give up everything for to join. They didn't understand just how truly precious each one was to me, I couldn't stand to lose any of them. And secretly, I hoped they felt the same, or at least, liked me somewhat.

"Oh, you have got to check this out," Emmett exclaimed, he quickly took something from his pocket, much too quick for someone of his size should have been able to move.

Looking closely, I could see a hunting knife resting on the coffee table, and I had to admit, I was beautiful. It was hold, but looked as if hand done. The wood handle had been carved with many different scenes, all intricate, and all running into one another. One was of a forest, a full moon, a proud buck, rolling hills, and of a small cottage, all of what I was sure, had been important to the owner.

"Emmett, where did you get that?" Alice asked, her eyes boring holes into his large head, seemingly she had thought along the same lines as my own.

"Found it," he said, twirling the large weapon in his huge hands, "the scent was cold so I figured I'd take it. Actually, I picked it up for you Bella, you like it?"

Raising a brow, I took the offered knife, thoroughly dumbstruck as why he would give me such a thing. Apparently so was everyone else, well, all except Jasper and Carlisle, who seemed to find the whole situation humorous.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed, her once placid eyes now turning furious with accusation, "what did you do?"

"Um, not much, but uh, how much did you like your truck exactly, Bella?" he asked simply, and I blanched, already on my feet and racing outside.

My truck, or what was left of it, sat in the Cullens' drive, the hood smashed in. I was sure I looked like a fish without water, my mouth opening and closing furiously. What the hell had happened? What was I supposed to do now, rely totally on the antics of crazy vampires?

"Wait, how did it get here, I rode with Edward?" I said, turning once more to glare at the fiend, he gave me his most innocent face, I wasn't buying it.

"Well, see, I'd noticed the other day that the motor was missing some, so I brought home for Rosalie, to see if she could help," he explained, he however, decided he didn't wish to tell me anymore.

"After which, Emmett proceeded to become a little exuberant," Carlisle took over, looking at his soon with amused disapproval. "Jasper had just returned home, and both being on slightly a high after their hunt, were wrestling."

"Emmett through me on your truck," Jasper said point blankly, and I was aghast, I loved my truck, even if it didn't get great gas mileage or run over fifty-five.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said, his massive shoulders were slumped, but not in a way that totally convinced me that he was completely repentant.

"You killed my truck!" I screeched, hardly believing the sight before me. My truck had effectively survived and careening mini van on icy roads, but one brother fight, and it was done. How was this fair!

"Let me look at it," Rosalie sighed, I hoped she could fix it, though by the state it appeared to be in, I had some serious doubts.

After a few moments, Carlisle and Esme walked inside, hand in hand, chatting animatedly. Emmett walked over to join his wife, kissing her on the temple gently as she elbowed him in the ribs. Alice and Jasper walked around back of the house, Alice still content with riding piggy back. And that's when it hit me, unmeasurable amounts of fear and anxiety.

It was silly, but I couldn't control it, the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I fought to stay put, my muscles jumpy. It wasn't long before Jasper was back around to the front yard, his face creased with worry. Alice was behind him, looking around as if not sure what the cause of his urgent return was. That was, until she saw my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, in a matter of seconds she had raced to my side, her cool hands grasping my face, forcing me to look at her.

"I...I, think I left the coffee pot on, I need to go home real quicky and check," I stuttered, my hands were shaking so hard I was unsure of me driving.

"You're scared, why would that scare you?" Jasper asked, his deep calculating eyes washing over my face forcing me to look down.

"Be...because it has a short in it, I mean, what if it burns the house down?" I replied, hoping that the false staccato of my voice wasn't reaching their ears.

"Ok, do you want me to take you?" Alice asked, already she was standing, reaching in her pocket for the keys to her yellow Porsche.

"No, no, that's fine, I'll just take the Volvo and be right back," I said, already I was racing to the garage, hardly paying attention to the vampires behind me. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Jumping in the front seat, I pulled the knife that Emmett had give me out of my pocket and into the passenger seat, annoyed with its weight. I was going much faster than I usually drove, the gravel kicking up as I packed and raced down the long winding drive. I had no doubts in my mind that soon they would follow, worried for my safety, even if I knew not why I was so bent on getting somewhere.

Pulling off onto the highway, I sped the car up, uncaring right now for the safety of myself. The growing pain in my heart urged me on, whether a premonition or what, I didn't know. And as suddenly as that thought crossed my mind, my dream from the previous night rolled behind my eyes. The shutter that shook my form caused the car to swivel on the wet pavement, but I paid little mind, trying desperately to fight against the rising bile.

Turning swiftly on a side road, I raised forward, not sure of where I was going, but relying solely on my gut. Where ever I was going, I wasn't sure that I really wanted to, but I knew that I had to. Whatever was pulling me closer, drawing me in, was going to drastically change my life, and I feared not for the better.

I really hoped I was being paranoid.

Slamming on the brakes, I skidded to a halt, ignoring the way the car fishtailed before halting on the side of the road. There was no path, no indication of anything upon where I stopped, just a nondescript set back into the woods, but it was deadly important. Jumping out of the car, I grabbed the knife, fisting my fingers around it firmly. The small weapon, though useless against most things, provided me with a little courage to continue.

The woods were silent, too much so, and I strained against the buzzing nothingness for some indication of anything. It was their faint, but distinct, the sickening sound of snarls and rips. Images flooded my mind and pushed me forward, running blindly into the thicket of the forest. Roots shot up to trip me, to slow me, I fell several times, my hands bleeding as my stomach revolted. But even as the salty smell reached my nose, it did little to halt my advancement. The horrid noise increasing in volume.

Slipping on a muddy patch, I caught myself before vaulting up again, the pain in my ankle minuscule to that of my drumming heart. Wet leaves smacked my face, twigs scraping my chilling cheeks, but I couldn't have cared. For each step I took, got me that much closer, I only hoped I was close enough, soon enough, to stop what was happening. I feared however, the worst.

Even before I saw them, I knew it was too late, knew that I could no longer do anything. Upon breeching the tree line, my lungs heaving, I felt my throat constrict. My nightmare had not done it justice, the magnitude, the violence, swiftly brought me to my knees. The pain shot through me, much more violent than any physical break could do. The most important men in my life, were killing one another.

"Jacob, please!" I cried, but he was too far gone, the lust for battle overtaking everything, I would never doubt the strength of a werewolf after this.

I launched to my feet, hardly realizing the screaming wail echoing across my lips. Jacob transformed back to his humanoid form, his large hands grabbing my Edward's head and wrenching it off. There was no blood, just a sickening snap and a clear liquid that flowed down his body. I cried, still running, though I didn't know why. I was desperate, crazed, the rain washing away the evidence of my tears.

I was far too late, the distance my legs covered for to insignificant, I would never make it there in time. I felt no fear about Jacob, even with his unstable condition, and I figured later, that it was because I had no concern for my own life. As I watched him die, my soul mate, I knew my life on this Earth had come to an end. There was no point for me, no reason to carry on. But yet I still ran, desperate to get to that spot.

The knife burned in my hand, searing the flesh, and I gripped it tighter, not recognizing the white hot fury that swept through me. I knew I was insane, but I did little to try and stop it. I was desperate, hurting, and no longer cared of any consequences.

Perhaps it was because of his lack of awareness that he didn't hear me approach, that he was too absorbed with spectacle of my love burning away. He never saw it, not until the knife, so beautiful in looks, yet wicked all the same, pierced through his back and into his heart. My hand, shaking and trembling, holding it there, the sobs tearing through my lungs.

He stood there, frozen, his eyes wide before his body slowly collapsed, the shock of what I had done leaving me numb. I stood there, watching as he fell, unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe. The cool wind whisked my face, drying out my eyes, and chapping my swollen face.

The scent of the sickening smoke hit me full force then, awaking me from my trance.

Instantly I let go, crumbling to the ground, holding my sides as I buried my face against my chest, unable to deal. But even through the pain, somehow, I stood, walking to Edward's ashes, watching he burned away. I foolishly tried to put out the flames, scorching my hands and arms before jumping back. The flames blazed higher, reaching for the heavens as I screamed and tore at my hair. I felt like I was choking, dying as well, only my death was to be slower and harsher, for the blackness of eternal sleep would not come soon.

Turning the sight of Jacob stopped me, the consequences fully reaching me. He was not gone, not yet, and I raced to his side, angry at what he'd done, but losing myself to my own deeds.

"My fault," he whispered, his dark eyes looked at the flames, his mouth grimacing in pain, I was unsure of what kind. A small pool of blood formed at the corner of his mouth and trailed down, hitting the sopping ground.

He weakly reached his hand for mine, and I grasped it, clinging to it for dear life. I felt weak, like I too was slowly losing my blood and folding into the darkness. My shoulders felt heavy, my head too full as I slumped against our entwined hands, keening for the grief that was overtaking me. For that moment my mind was sound, and instantly I wished to return to the world of uncertainty, of insanity.

He choked then, his eyes closing as his body convulsed once, twice, then three times before finally laying still. His heavy hand dropped out of my now loose grip, and I launched forward, cradling his head in my arms as I rocked back and forth. I could see Edward dying, over and over again it rushed through me, the way his body had slumped and fell lifeless, the many parts all around. They lust in Jacob's eyes as he lit the match and three it on the remains, the slowness of my body. I could still feel the wood's grain as I shoved the knife in his back, hoping that somehow it would bring Edward back.

"Jacob please, oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, oh please, God, Jacob. Please, no, I'm sorry, sorry," I whispered, the words choked, unrecognizable. "Forgive me, Jacob."

I knew instantly when they came, the collective gasp, and the shriek that hurt my own ears from so far away. As I looked up, I watched with sodden eyes as they walked slowly forward. Alice had collapsed, her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she drew into herself. She could not cry, yet even from here, I could see the violent shaking.

Esme was beside herself, clinging to Rosalie so desperately, her small hands ripping some of the material of her daughter's shirt. Rosalie held her mother loosely, her eyes wide as she absentmindedly stroked her back. Her mouth was open as her form swayed back and forth slowly, as if unsure of the sights.

I made no move to protest as large arms encircled my waist, of the coldness that enveloped me. I cried harder, remembering similar arms that caressed me, loved me. The arms that would never feel my flesh again, never hear me say the love I felt for him, never hear me say yes to his proposal.

Emmett's form shook around me, but he still held me effortlessly, hugging me close and away from the sight. I paid little attention to the happenings after that.

We soon returned to the house, leaving everything as it were. Alice joined me on the couch, both of clutching desperately to one another. She repeated her apologies constantly, I knew she blamed herself, and I tried to comfort her, but every time I opened my mouth, hysteria flew out.

Esme had curled herself into a ball on the chair, burying her head in the back cushion, her shoulders shaking from her nonexistent shoulders. I called out to her and she quickly joined us, putting her arms around us and holding us tight. I clung to her, the only mother that I had that could understand my pain.

Jasper tried to help us, a prickle of ease would enter me, but never enough. His own form seemed to be having trouble, his arms were trembling as he leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped Alice in a hug. Emmett and Rosalie retreated quickly up the stairs, the sight of the blonde's choking sending me into a new round of fits.

I don't know how long it lasted, the crying, before I felt asleep, but I do know why I woke up, that I still wasn't alone. Carlisle sat by me, pulling me into his side as he rubbed my arms, I could hardly feel his embrace.

"I spoke with the pack, Jacob was in our territory," he whispered, stroking my hair, I nodded mutely. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

888888888

Starting, I jumped up, breathing heavily, the tears making their way down my face. How many times would I wake in tears? Why couldn't it be possible to die from misery, there times I wished for nothing more.

"Bella, are you alright?" a groggy voice asked, a nodded, knowing that he had turned to see my face, he never asked questions, just accepted my answer and turned away.

Mike Newton and I had wed almost fifteen years after their passing, both of us in our early thirties. I was a shell, even now, I had no will to live. I simply did, for my family's sake, moved through the world, forever in a haze.

After the accident, I left Forks for good, and had yet to return, I never would. I moved to upstate New York, as far away as I could get.

I had only seen the Cullens once since then, right after my first child was born, and they too, had not recovered. Alice had softly hugged me, congratulating me on my daughter, though the happiness forever lacking. Esme had held my baby, cooing sweetly as her body trembled with unproduced sobs. And I realized then, seeing all of their faces, that I would have to say goodbye forever to my family.

That was a decade ago, and true to my resolve, I never saw them again. I had no desire too, the part of me that loved them, was gone, now and forever.

Looking outside at the full moon, I laid back down, praying this time, that I wouldn't wake up.

**A/N:** I know its sad, and uncharacteristic for me not to at least write a hopeful ending, but I wanted to go with extremes. And so I did. I cried during this, hating that I was doing this to the characters, but the story demanded to be written. No flames please.


End file.
